


extra! extra!

by zagspect



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, but not both at once. phew!, postcanon in ch2, screenplay format, spoilers implied in ch1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: Sorry! We don't give behind-the-scenes tours! Right now...? Well, look again! This is just a set! Here's some advice, do you know? Do you know? If you can see us, then, guess what- we're on air!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Her Tragedy - Interlude's Interlude

> UTENA and ANTHY leave the room. The window is still lit bright red behind them. AKIO wanders in.

AKIO

I believe I only invited one guest? 

A-KO

Surprise!

> Akio reaches for the button to draw the curtains.

A-KO

Eeeek! _(She hunches into a ball on the floor.)_ You wouldn’t dare! Have some shame!

B-KO

Even you wouldn’t, right?! Even you wouldn’t expose a girl’s projector equipment!

> Akio pauses sharply, then raises an eyebrow as if he is simply curious. The shadow girls, of course, cannot see his expression through the curtain, just as he cannot see theirs. He rests his finger on the button.

A-KO

I mean, really, how embarrassing! It would be _the end of the world_ if someone saw! 

> A-ko holds out a paper for B-KO to read.

A-KO

...Was that too much?

> B-ko grabs the paper and points at it.

B-KO

Yeah, the italics are laying it on a bit thick.

> Akio’s hesitation turns to fear, which turns to anger at these girls. He jabs at the button, drawing back the curtain to reveal an empty room.

AKIO

...Oh. I see it’s a draw.


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT**

> UTENA TENJOU is asleep at the table, a half-eaten bag of chips next to her, and a small TV still powered on in front of her. She is older than she was in middle school, of course. She is about thirty-five, here, and her pink hair is cut short. She is alone but in the good way, in the way that knows ANTHY HIMEMIYA and CHU-CHU are in their shared bedroom and will be there tomorrow morning too. The news is playing.
> 
> In the newscaster’s desk sits A-KO. She holds a bundle of papers in a way that blocks her face, but her bow still sits visibly on her head.

A-KO

Aaaaand tomorrow calls for rainshowers with a side of flying monkeys!

UTENA

_(Sleepily)_

Huh…?

A-KO

Ah! Long time no see!! Guys, look, look! It's Utena!! 

> She is joined by two other women, B-KO and C-KO. B-ko still has her iconic pigtails, and C-ko her ponytail, but they’re a lot taller than they once were- even without seeing their faces, Utena can tell they’ve grown. 

C-KO

Oh!! Wow, it's a reunion! 

B-KO

What an honor! It’s Utena, the Revolutionary Girl!

UTENA

Haha… I guess. It’s been a long time since I was in school. You guys were…?

C-KO

Actresses.

A-KO

Girl roles A, B, and C.

UTENA

Right, right. (She yawns.) What was your deal, anyway?

B-KO

Well, it all started when our spaceship crashed into a tall, tall tower.....

UTENA

No, I mean….

> Utena stretches- she has not kicked the nervous habit. The TV can’t really be talking to her, can it? Can it? But they seem to know her, and what better time to ask the TV about unsolved mysteries than the middle of the night?

UTENA

Did you three...did you know about.......were you..... Part of it all?

C-KO

We tell it how we see it! 

UTENA

_(suspiciously)_

I remember you made a play about the Witch sealing away the Prince. You told me to beware. Were you on _his_ side, or.... 

A-KO

We weren't an official club, if that's what you're asking. 

B-KO

Oh no, we weren’t on the record or anything.

C-KO

But we didn't skip class! 

A-KO

Too much. 

C-KO

You simply have to go to class if you want to know the gossip! Except for the times you have to skip! 

UTENA

_(waking up, getting upset)_

Then why was your play so biased against Anthy! She didn't do anything wrong! She-

B-KO

Hey, hey. We just call it how we see it.

A-KO

It’s not like we ever named your girlfriend as the witch in the play, did we? 

B-KO

Girlfriend! Whoaaa, congratulations! 

> C-ko sets off a party popper. 

UTENA

Haha, thanks- wait, I mean, that’s not- Look, just because you didn't say her name doesn't mean you didn't make it obvious! Your play was all biased-

A-KO

The Prince, the Witch, those are common roles, come on! Don't blame us actresses for acting!

C-KO

It's a tale as old as time. Everybody knows it.

UTENA

_(Frustrated)_

Well, of course it is.

A-KO

Do they still?

B-KO

Aaah, you think they've moved on? Have we lost touch with the kids? 

C-KO

I hear deconstructing the classics is all the rage now.

A-KO

So Miss Tenjou here was ahead of her time!

UTENA

I guess.

C-KO

What kind of stories exist in the world? Audience, please weigh in! We'll read your submissions live on our show!

B-KO

Speaking of, we should get back to it! The news rolls on aaall night!

C-KO

I hope everybody in the audience playing out a role chose one that makes them as happy as we are! And I hope you still enjoy your life without roads, Utena Tenjou!

B-KO

Do you, I wonder, I wonder? 

A-KO

I wonder, do you wonder what I wonder?! Anyway, next up is C-ko with sports-

C-KO

Sports! First up, a new kind of basketball-

> The girls chatter on about this and that as if this conversation never happened, lulling Utena back to sleep. For a moment, she will wonder if it was all a dream, but then she will know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you give us the rights to make a movie, i wonder? about your incredible escape from school?


End file.
